pixarfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House
Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House is to be the 5th direct to DVD and Blu-Ray installment of the entire series starring the voice talents from Tom Hanks, Annie Potts, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Wallace Shawn, Bonnie Hunt, John Ratzenberger, Blake Clark, Kristen Schaal, Lewis Black, Estelle Harris, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Rashida Jones, Tony Hale, Cameron Seely, Jackson Scott, Scarlett Estevez, Jeff Pidgeon, Debi Derryberry, Frank Welker, Betty White, Carl Reiner, Carol Burnett, Frank Oz (ever since Subconcious Guard Dave's voice in the Inside Out franchise), Patton Oswalt, Keanu Reeves, Keegan Michael Key, Patrick Warburton, Jim Cummings, Brad Garrett, Bob Peterson, Will Smith, Jack Black, Robert Downey Jr., Bill Hader, Michael Keaton, Jodi Benson, Jordan Peele, Bailee Madison, Jerome Ranft, Kevin McKidd, Steve Purcell, Mark Hamil, Meryl Streep, Samuel L. Jackson, Madeline McGraw, Fred Newman (Bonnie Anderson's whistling effects), Jay Hernandez, Lori Alan, Eli Fuccille, John Morris, Taylor Swift, Erik Von Detten, Beatrice Miller, Laurie Metcalf, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Finn Carr, Violet McGraw, Albert Brooks, Linda Cardellini, Iain Armitage, Ron Bottita, Cameron Diaz and Glenn Close. It's to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on April 23, 2021. Plot Summary Woody and Bo Peep are still working at the carnival, helping young kids win toy prizes of their own, but Woody and Bo Peep are wishing to go back home to Bonnie's bedroom at the Anderson family members' house so that Bonnie can adopt her and be super careful with her as well. Just as they try to avoid getting caught or stepped on, the entire scene goes right over to Bonnie's bedroom and the toy friends are waiting for Woody to show up with Bo Peep, and Jessie, who's the substitute sherrif of the entire group, notices Bonnie, and also Woody and Bo Peep being picked up in her hands and they all get right into their positions. Bonnie enters her bedroom with Woody and Bo Peep in her hands and she puts them right with her other toy friends. When she leaves to go downstairs to the breakfast table, the toy friends are eager to see Woody again, and Woody introduces Bo Peep to Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Buttercup and the Peas in a Pod as well. Bo Peep looks right on the calendar and notices that Bonnie's 5th birthday's 25 days away, so they must re-purchase Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, RC, Mr. Spell, Mr. Mike, Mr. Robot and Mr. Snake right away. The toy friends get right on the computer screen and re-purchase Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, RC, Mr. Spell, Mr. Mike, Mr. Robot and Mr. Snake on Ebay.com. Right before Bonnie goes right out to get on the school bus with Mason, Julia tells her that she's 100 % pregnant and that she'll soon have a new brother or sister any single time soon. Voice Casts Bonnie's toy friends *Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) *Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) *Tim Allen as Buzz (voice) *Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) *Wallace Shawn as Rex (voice) *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly (voice) *John Ratzenberger as Hamm (voice) *Blake Clark as Slinky (voice, successor to the late Jim Varney respectively) *Kristen Schaal as Trixie (voice) *Lewis Black as Mr. Potato Head (voice) *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (voice) *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (voice) *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (voice) *Rashida Jones as Knifey (voice) *Tony Hale as Forky (voice) *Cameron Seely as Peatrice (voice) *Jackson Scott as Peatey (voice) *Scarlett Estevez as Peanelope (voice) *Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell and the Green Aliens (voices) *Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader (voice) *Frank Welker as Leona (meowing, purring and hissing sound effects), RC (robotic voice) and Bullseye (horse sound effects) *Jerome Ranft as Lenny and Wheezy (voices, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) *Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe (voice) *Brad Garrett as Chuckles (voice, succeeding from the late Bud Luckey respectively) Brian's toy friends * Carl Reiner as Carl Reinoceros (voice) * Betty White as Bitey White (voice) * Frank Oz as Shakey the Monkey Rattle (voice, ever since Subconcious Guard Dave's voice in the Inside Out franchise) * Patton Oswalt as Tinny (voice) * Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks (voice) * Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett (voice) Felix's toy friends * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom (voice) * Keegan Michael Key as Ducky (voice) * Patrick Warburton as Sarge (voice, succeeding from the late Ronald Lee Ermey respectively) * Bob Peterson as Green Army Man Number 1 (voice) * Will Smith as Agent Carter (voice) * Jack Black as Karate Samson (voice) * Robert Downey Jr. as Indiana Jack (voice) * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders (voice) Kathy's toy friends * Michael Keaton as Ken (voice) * Jodi Benson as Barbie (voice) * Jordan Peele as Bunny (voice) * Bailee Madison as Daisy the Diva (voice) Mason's toy friends * Kevin McKidd as Reptillus Maximus (voice) * Steve Purcell as the Cleric (voice) * Other Battlesaurs Villain toy characters * Mark Hamil as Tswana (voice) * Meryl Streep as Kaela (voice) * Samuel L. Jackson as Zyndra (voice) Human characters * Madeline McGraw as Bonnie Anderson (voice) * Fred Newman as Bonnie Anderson's whistling effects * Jay Hernandez as Larry Anderson (voice) * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson (voice) * Eli Fuccille as Brian Anderson, Larry and Julia's 1 year old son and Bonnie's 1 year old brother (voice) * John Morris as Andy Davis, Molly's brother, Sid's brother in law, Hannah's husband, Emily's son, Jennifer's son in law and Felix and Kathy's father in this film (voice) * Taylor Swift as Hannah Davis, Andy's wife, Sid's sister, Molly's sister in law, Jennifer's daughter, Emily's daughter in law and Felix and Kathy's mother in this film (voice) * Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips, Hannah's brother, Andy and Molly's brother in law, Jennifer's son, Emily's son in law and Felix and Kathy's uncle in this film (voice) * Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis, Andy's sister, Sid and Hannah's sister in law, Jennifer's daughter in law, Emily's daughter and Felix and Kathy's aunt in this film (voice) * Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis, Andy and Molly's mother, Sid and Hannah's mother in law and Felix and Kathy's grandmother in this film (voice) *Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips, Sid and Hannah's mother, Andy and Molly's mother in law and Felix and Kathy's other grandmother in this film (voice) * Jackson Scott as Felix Davis, Kathy's twin brother, Andy and Hannah's twin son, Emily and Jennifer's twin grandson and Sid and Molly's twin nephew in this film (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis, Felix's twin sister, Andy and Hannah's twin daughter, Emily and Jennifer's twin granddaughter and Sid and Molly's twin niece in this film (voice) * Albert Brooks as Carl Jones, Sophie's husband, Katie's father, Bonnie and Brian's uncle and Julia's brother in this film (voice) * Linda Cardellini as Sophie Jones, Katie's mother, Bonnie and Brian's aunt and Julia's sister in law in this film (voice) * Finn Carr as Mason Smith (voice) * Ron Bottita as Toby Smith (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Stacy Smith (voice) * Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson, Bonnie and Mason's 1st grade teacher (voice) In the end credits outtakes and bloopers *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (from Finding Nemo, Finding Dory ''and ''Finding Marlin) (voice) Transcripts * [[Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House/trailer transcripts|''Toy Story 5'': New Toy Friends in the House/trailer transcripts]] * [[Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House/television spots transcripts|''Toy Story 5'': New Toy Friends in the House/television spots transcripts]] * [[Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House/transcript|''Toy Story 5'': New Toy Friends in the House/transcript]] Home Media * [[Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House/trivia notices|''Toy Story 5'': New Toy Friends in the House/trivia notices]] * [[Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House/home media|''Toy Story 5'': New Toy Friends in the House/home media]] * [[Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House/gallery|''Toy Story 5'': New Toy Friends in the House/gallery]] Category:Direct to DVD and Blu-Ray films Category:Films with Outtakes and Bloopers